


Deserve

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry but not really angry Castiel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is a Tease, Caught, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Humor, Interrupting Sam, Kissing, M/M, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam Ships It, Sleeping Sam, Sleeping in the Impala, Touching, Worried and Guilty Dean, interrupting moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean kisses Cas, the hunter thinks that his angel is mad at him, but is quite the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

The Impala moved in the highway, two of its passengers lost in their thoughts, and the third snoring lightly in the back seat. 

Dean Winchester held the steering wheel, because certain blue eyed angel was next to him and seemed to be ready to fly away and never come back.

The origin of this fear was created by the kiss that Dean le stole to the angel before they climbed into the Impala. The angel stared at him with a mix of feelings that couldn't be described and jumped into the car. Since then the angel hadn't moved nor talked.

 

To Dean, the guilt was eating him, Cas keep staring at the window and the outside forest, also by the rear view mirror to see if Sam, who was sleeping for about half an hour, had waked. It didn't change for a while, til his eyes met Dean green ones, they reflected his regret for the current situation.

Dean, as last resource, pulled over the side of the road and jumped down the Impala, shutting off the engine. He walked away and into the forest next to the road.

Cas, surprised, followed him with his gaze til he lost him in the trees. 

He jumped out of the car and followed him, walking for a few minutes without results.

"Dean!" called looking his surroundings.

Suddenly he felt as someone tugged his hand, he turned quickly, angel blade in hand but stopped as he saw the hunter.

"I'm so sorry Cas" he mumbled "I didn't meant to" 

-"Dean" the angel breathed out

"no, shut up, let me talk... I didn't meant to kiss you without your permission" 

The angel couldn't believe what was happening, the hunter apologizing for something that for Cas, was one of the best thing in his existence.

Meanwhile the hunter keep babbling, the angel decides to end this.

He grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer, admiring those beautiful green eyes, those eyes could made him fall into the deepest of the temptations and in the darkest perdition. But he kissed him, demanding, and nibbling at his lower lip.

A battle begun for the dominance, but no one wanted to give up. Cas walked, pushing the hunter against a tree. Dean panted and that was the cue for them to stop. Resting their foreheads against the others.

"you don't have to be sorry Dean, you don't have to"

"But Cas, you in the car?..."

The angel laughed and caressed Dean's side, pulling him closer.

"I was thinking how I'll tell you that I wanted to kiss you back but... I kinda got hypnotized by your eyes..."

Dean smiled at him and pulled Cas closer for other kiss.

Passion dominated the kiss and soon their clothes began to be very bothersome.

The angel's trenchcoat and suit jacket were on the floor and the hunter's leather jacket was tangled in his arms. Their hands caressed the others chest and arms. Dean began unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, who was panting Dean's name.

Cas, rushing a bit, threw open Dean's flannel, ripping a few buttons in the process.

Their hands were on more personal palaces when a loud gasp and a branch breaking drawer their attention.

Turning around they saw Sam, whose face was the perfect poem between sleep and trauma.

"I think that now I know what's to get traumatized" he whispered 

Angel and hunter stared at the long haired guy with amusement.

"sorry Sammy" Dean mumbled

"put your clothes on and let's go, you get a room for yourselves and I'll get one for me, I'll hit a bar and you two don't be too loud" he rubbed his eyes and walked back to the Impala.

He waited for them and forced Dean to sit in the driver's side and push Cas into the back, he in the shotgun. Cas in the back seat was smiling and casually laughed at Sam childish attitude. 

"Sam, you are being very childish" 

"I know, but, I don't know, imagine find Gabe about to do it with a man?!" he nearly screamed.

 

Cas remembered the time that Gabe had insisted so much with Sam to the point of having him panting half dresses in the motel bed. Just as he entered the room Gabe disappeared and Sam rushed to put his clothes in order at the same time that his brother walked in, with Cas holding back a laugh and his little brother, hair a mess and buttoning his shirt. 

"Sam, what's going on?"

"nothing Dean, I was just sleeping and now I want to eat some pie" he finished his shirt and rushed outside.

Dean looked back and saw Cas still laughing and Sam blushing slightly.

From a moment to other they laughed for apparently nothing, laughing, happy carefree.

 

In moments like those they realized that everything that had to go through were worth it if at the end of the day things like that happened.

It was worth it and they deserved it totally.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
